


The Art of Wankery

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Groping, Impregnation, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Penis Pumps, Pregnancy, Pregnant Futanari, Pregnant Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Kay and Darjeeling have invested in a new kind of sex toy to make their lives as futanari better - machines and pumps for their cocks. When Kay is testing hers out, Darjeeling comes in to give her an additional push. Months later, Kay returns the favor. A request.
Relationships: Darjeeling/Kay (Girls und Panzer)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	The Art of Wankery

Saunders had gotten one of these in the mail recently. Futanari were rather common among Tankery players, and there wasn’t always time to masturbate or have sex. They had been looking for quicker ways to get off that could even be used inside the tank, and word on the street was that blowjob machines were the best way to do it. Kay, being the leader of Saunders, wanted to test hers out first. She had charged it to full power and set it up in her hotel room. The mere thought of using it was enough to make her cock hard, visibly bulging through her jean shorts.

Kay dropped her shorts, revealing her stars and stripes panties. Her hard cock’s outline was visible, and her balls were jutting out the sides. She removed those, fully exposing her cock and pussy. It was a nice and long cock, with a heavy pair of balls that were packed with thick, creamy semen. She had been holding back for today, eager to let the machine suck it all out of her in one go.

Before she used the machine, Kay needed to lube up her dick. She opened a drawer and took out her favorite bottle of lube that she had brought along for this occasion. Just as she was about to coat her dick, the door to her room opened. Darjeeling walked in, carrying a cup of tea and sporting an erection visible underneath her uniform. Darjeeling had been interested in trying one of these machines as well, and wanted to do some research on Saunders.

“Kay, look at you. Standing around with such an unsightly erection in your room,” said Darjeeling. “The sight of it is making me erect as well.”

Darjeeling finished her tea, and set the cup down.She lowered her tights and panties, revealing her own erection. It wasn’t as long as Kay’s, but it was much thicker. Two of the local stars of Tankery were standing in the hotel room late at night, their hard cocks flopping out from underneath their clothes. Darjeeling and Kay unbuttoned their tops, removing their bras to expose their breasts. Kay was expecting to get sweaty when using the machine, and didn’t want it to build up under her boobs. Her nipples were hard with anticipation.

“Allow me to handle this,” said Darjeeling, taking the bottle of lube. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed your bulge when we met off the field. I’ve always had an interest in touching your dick, Kay. To get to know you... sexually.”

With her breasts pressing into Kay’s back, Darjeeling coated her hands in the lube. She began gently stroking Kay’s cock, feeling it start to throb as the lube warmed up from meeting with Kay’s skin. Her dick began to shine, pulsing hard with blood and lust, as she looked at the mouth of the sucking machine. Darjeeling cupped Kay’s balls in her hand, feeling how much sperm she had packed into her balls. Kay felt Darjeeling’s own shaft and sack against her butt. It was clear both of them were aroused.

“You didn’t just want to watch me use the machine, did you?” said Kay.

“What’s the point of enjoying it alone?” said Darjeeling. “You American types are always in search of the next big thing. What’s bigger than letting that machine suck you off while I take your pussy from behind?”

“That sounds crazy hot,” said Kay. “Show me just how you mash that banger inside my hot pussy. It’s a contest to see if you or the machine can make me cum first!”

“That sounds exhilarating,” said Darjeeling. “It’s making me hard already.”

With her dick fully lubed up, Kay approached the machine. It was a sleeve designed to feel as much like flesh as possible, dripping with its own kind of lube separate from the one Kay had coated her dick in. A ring of beads moved around the sleeve on the inside, providing additional stimulation to the dick. There were also models that could attach a dildo to the bottom to be used by futanari, but Kay was going to be using the real thing this time. Kay stuck her dick inside the machine, and the sleeve pulled all of her length in instantly.

Kay had it on the lowest setting at first. The machine gently stroked her dick, running along the entire length of her shaft and making her tremble in pleasure. The vibrations were consistent and slippery, spreading all the way to her balls. Darjeeling smirked as she saw Kay’s balls jiggling about just below the machine’s entrance. Her pussy was dripping wet, too. She wanted to let Kay enjoy the machine for a bit before going inside her.

“So... good!” said Kay. “This is worth all the money we paid for it!”

“But it can’t compare to a real cock and a real pussy,” said Darjeeling. “And St. Gloriana has a long tradition of having thick cocks that are meant for fucking.”

“Hurry up and stick it in already, then,” said Kay. “This setting’s not doing much for me anymore.”

Kay bumped the machine up another notch, and the strength of the suction on her dick increased. Precum was starting to be replaced by drops of real, white cum falling from the tip of her dick, going into a small container near the bottom of the machine. What that cum was used for was up to the person who got milked. Some like to drink it, or smear it over their bodies, or try to inseminate someone. Kay knew that, in Saunders style, she could pump out a lot. Maybe she could make Darjeeling drink it, just to prove that the machine was better.

Darjeeling’s dick was throbbing hard at the sight of Kay, bent over on the table and almost humping the machine. Her dick was getting a level of suction that no human could possess. The silicone material felt somewhat different than a mouth, but the way it hugged her dick so tightly was a new sensation, one that was almost too strong for her. As she bent over, her ass was raised in the air, presenting her puffy, blonde-haired pussy to Darjeeling. Grabbing onto her cock, Darjeeling shoved her dick inside Kay, her sopping wet pussy taking it in in one stroke.

“Are you like this because of the machine, or is your pussy always this tight?” asked Darjeeling.

“This is what you’re always getting,” said Kay, in between panting. “Saunders girls have the best pussies.”

“But I wonder if you can endure my cock,” said Darjeeling, her balls squishing against Kay’s thighs. She reached around and started rubbing Kay’s stomach, stroking it with her hands. “This machine can pleasure you, but it can’t get you pregnant.”

“I’d like to see you try,” said Kay.

Darjeeling groped Kay’s breasts from behind, kneading her rather large chest in her hands. Kay’s breasts felt so soft, probably from all the fatty American foods they had been eating at Saunders. As she massaged them, running her fingers near Kay’s nipples, she felt Kay’s pussy get even tighter around her. Darjeeling started pushing her cock in and out of Kay, making a squelching noise that was nearly as loud as the machine.

“Your womb is hungry for my dick,” said Darjeeling.

“Yeah, but I’ll be spent before you can cum in me,” said Kay. “Here it-”

Kay let out a lewd moan. The beads inside the machine had been rubbing her cock for a while now, pushing her towards her limit. Kay’s balls tensed up, and her cock sprayed out a huge load into the machine, filling up the container near the back. Kay’s cum flowed like a whipped cream aerosol can, covering everything in her semen. The tank near the back was already half full, but the machine’s grip was too tight. Kay couldn’t pull her dick out now, even if it was half-hard.

“That machine knows all my weak spots,” said Kay. “You haven’t even blown one load in me.”

“Mine is going to be so thick it’ll impregnate you in one shot,” said Darjeeling, increasing the speed of her humping. As she went faster, she saw the fat in Kay’s ass start to jiggle underneath her skin. Of course the Saunders girls had big butts. They were proud of them. Darjeeling smacked Kay on the ass, watching it shake to her whims.

Kay turned the machine up to its highest setting. The stroking motions started going faster, getting her half-limp dick back up to a fully erect monster in no time. Her dick was even more sensitive now, and the strong massaging of the machine along her shaft felt like too much for her to handle. She was sweating from every pore, her body becoming drenched in the scent of sex. She couldn’t tell which stimulation was coming from the machine and which was coming from Darjeeling anymore. Everything was blending together into a pleasurable blur.

The machine went all the way up, brushing against Kay’s glans. The tip was the most sensitive part, and was already drenched in semen from her first ejaculation. On the other end, Darjeeling was pushing harder, getting closer to her womb. The normally stoic face of the British-esque girl had broken, turning into a lewd smile as she humped away, her mind bursting with thoughts of getting Kay pregnant. She could do this without spilling a single drop of tea.

“Had enough, Kay?” asked Darjeeling.

“I can’t... think straight anymore...” said Kay. “My cock... and my pussy... feel so... fucking... GOOD!”

“Take it!” said Darjeeling.

At that moment, Darjeeling busted inside Kay’s pussy. She shot a lot of cum, so much that it dripped down Kay’s thighs and rolled back onto Darjeeling’s own cock. In front, Kay’s dick fired its second, equally thick load into the milking machine. Kay fell to her knees once her dick became limp, exhausted from being impregnated and filling the machine. Darjeeling opened it up and poured some of Kay’s sperm out of the end, filling one of her tea cups with it.

Darjeeling sat on the bed, her erection throbbing. She swallowed Kay’s cum from the cup, licking her lips and swallowing it. “I’ll have to thank the machine. This is thicker than you usually make,” said Darjeeling. “But in a few months’ time, I’d prefer to have my tea with your milk. From your breasts.”

“We’ll see about that,” said Kay.

* * *

A few months later, Darjeeling opened the mailbox that had been shipped to her hotel. After seeing how much Kay had enjoyed hers, she wanted to order a milking machine for the Gloriana girls as well. Hers was different, looking more like a glass tube that was meant to milk nipples, only it could fit over a dick. The suction wasn’t as varied as the kind with beads and silicone that Kay had used, but it was just as strong. Excited to try it out, Darjeeling dropped her tights and her panties, pulling her flaccid cock out.

“This is going to be exciting,” said Darjeeling. “I can’t wait to try one of these.”

“You’re not doing this without me,” said Kay, opening the door to Darjeeling’s room. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten what you did to me seven months ago.”

When Darjeeling came inside Kay during her test with the machine, she had gotten Kay pregnant. It had taken her out of Tankery for a while. In the months since, her belly had swollen considerably, and her already ample bust had become even larger. Her breasts were filled with milk, and she had brought some pumps along that she could use on them while she milked her cock with Darjeeling. She felt it was only right to return the favor.

“Our baby’s coming along nicely,” said Kay. “Wonder if she’ll get more from me or you.”

“You do wear that pregnant belly well,” said Darjeeling. “I wonder how it’ll feel pressing up against my back.”

Kay removed her clothes until she was only in her underwear. She lowered the cups of her bra to expose her darkened nipples, drops of milk already falling from the areolae. Kay approached Darjeeling from behind, pressing her swollen breasts and belly into her back. She pressed her hand to her breast, coating her palm in a layer of milk. She rubbed it over Darjeeling’s dick, getting it fully erect and throbbing. Her milk was warm and sticky, but quite slippery. It was a perfect lube for this occasion.

With her dick sticky and hard, Darjeeling placed the glass tube over her cock. She instantly felt the suction start to suck it, pulling it towards the end of the tube. It was a different feeling than the more advanced technology Kay had been using. The goal of it was to milk her cock, and little else. The end of the tube was connected to a small glass vial, which would be holding everything Darjeeling pumped from her balls. Even on its lowest setting, the suction pressure was intense.

“What... is this?” asked Darjeeling. “Kay, you seriously stuck your dick in something like this?”

“Doing it with the girls is fun, but I like a thrill,” said Kay. “You won’t believe how much semen you can produce. Though I’m gonna give you some of mine.”

Kay, her cock already hard from watching Darjeeling’s moans, her cock looking rock-hard inside the tube, moved towards Darjeeling’s perfectly toned ass. She saw Darjeeling’s pussy, perfectly groomed and perfectly wet, waiting for her to take it. Kay rammed her thick cock, as fat as any frankfurter, into Darjeeling’s pussy. With how wet the sucking machine had made Darjeeling, sliding inside her was quite easy. Kay leaned forward, pushing her belly against Darjeeling’s back, rubbing against her with her hard, milky nipples.

“How do you like being on the other end of it?” said Kay.

“I must keep a stiff upper lip, even at times like this,” said Darjeeling. “But I must admit, your penis and the machine both feel quite good. You can give me it harder, if it pleases you.”

Kay reached for Darjeeling’s breasts. While not as big as her own, they were enough of a handful for Kay to have fun with. She jiggled them in her hands, rubbing her palms over Darjeeling’s rock-hard nipples. With every rub, Darjeeling’s balls also shook, jostled about by the suction of the tube on her cock. Kay’s dick dug deeper into Darjeeling, pushing closer to her womb. Getting pregnant by a futanari who was also pregnant was extremely naughty, and Kay had been waiting for months to have a chance to do it.

As Kay’s pregnant belly pressed against Darjeeling, her breasts squished down, creating lines of milk that ran down her curves. Darjeeling was moaning, the pleasure of the dick going in one side and her precum dripping out the other was too much. She had never been this stimulated before, and couldn’t take much more of it. Her balls felt their heaviness lift as she came for the first time that evening, busting a load inside the glass tube, where it traveled into the cup.

“Oh my,” said Darjeeling. “I’ve painted the sucking machine white with my cum.”

“Feels amazing, doesn’t it?” said Kay. “Your pussy’s going to look the same way.”

“You tease,” said Darjeeling.

Darjeeling turned around and kissed Kay deeply. Kay kept humping her, slapping her balls against Darjeeling’s thighs. The closer she got to Darjeeling’s womb, the more cum Darjeeling sprayed from her dick. She barely had a chance to get half-hard before the machine perked her back up to a full erection, where she came inside the tube again moments later. The constant flow of pleasure was too much for her to handle. After a few more cycles, Kay felt like she was approaching her limit. She could feel the vibrations of the machine through Darjeeling’s pussy.

“I’m gonna cum inside you,” said Kay. “Now it’s your turn to get pregnant.”

“Bring it,” said Darjeeling.

Darjeeling bent over as Kay rested her pregnant belly on her butt. Kay grabbed onto Darjeeling’s ass cheeks and sprayed a thick, creamy load inside her, pumping her pussy full. Moments later, Darjeeling and Kay both came from their pussies, squirting onto the hotel floor. Darjeeling turned off the suction machine, her tired dick finally falling limp. Her balls were drained, but she felt happy about it.

“That was good,” said Darjeeling.

Kay sat in the corner of the room, a pair of suction pumps hooked up to her breasts. She was drawing out milk that she and Darjeeling were going to share later. At the same time, she and Darjeeling were sharing small cups of Darjeeling’s freshly squeezed semen. Feeling the slimy cum go down their throats was delicious. Darjeeling lay on the bed, her legs spread open and cum dripping out from under her empty ballsack. She looked at Kay with a knowing smile.

“We have to introduce the other schools to this,” she said. “With this, we may just stand at the top of Tankery once and for all.”

“Yeah, but you have to deal with me knocking you up first,” said Kay. “You’re gonna look so hot when you’re pregnant.”

“So do you,” said Darjeeling. “You know, I have an extra tube for that machine. If we both want to get our dicks milked at the same time.”

“I like the sound of that,” said Kay.

The hotel was filled with the sounds of loud suction and girls moaning through the night. Their dicks were given the greatest pleasure, brought to them by the greatest technology. They had almost forgotten why they met there in the first place.


End file.
